Feeling That Way (Anytime)
by BearfootTruck
Summary: Heartbroken over a friend's depression, Sonic loses interest in running around, but another friend of his comes over and decides to help.


**A/N: I've been feeling sad as of late, so I wrote this story to cheer myself up. Besides, I figured my loyal readers would want something light and fluffy before I delve into darker and/or steamier material.**

* * *

Contrary to his own personal status quo, Sonic the Hedgehog was not running around like a salaryman who was late for work. Today, he was cooped up in his Azure Lake cabin, binge-watching _Motor Squad_ and wolfing down unhealthy snacks, while his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower was out shopping. Lost in the disco-flavored cop show, the Blue Blur was oblivious to any other stimuli going on around him, including the knocking on the front door. Even if he were aware of the knocking, he felt little desire to get up and answer it. It was only when it turned into a loud, insistent banging that he paused the show, put down his snacks and walked over to the door. After looking at the image on the camera monitor next to the door, he opened it up to be greeted by Rouge the Bat.

"Well, this sure took you long enough, Sonic!" said Rouge.

Sonic sighed. "What do ya want, Rouge?"

Rouge crossed her arms. "First of all, I wanna know why the loveliest hedgehog in the world isn't feeling so hot, and second of all, I came over to visit."

"Yeah, and Tails invented the Internet!"

"OK, I understand if you're not feeling well, but you don't have to call me a liar!"

"Look, if ya want my Chaos Emerald so bad, here!"

Sonic took out the blue Chaos Emerald and slammed it on the welcome mat in front of Rouge. She dropped her jaw, and after the initial shock wore off, she followed him into the house and put a hand on his shoulder.

"All right, now you're really getting on my nerves, Sonic! If you wanna be an inconsolable grump, that's fine with me, but don't take it out on those who care about you!"

"And since when do YOU care? You just like me 'cause I helped ya out when Shadow got ejected from the ARK!"

"That's not true! I like you because of the popcorn machine as well!"

"Big whoop! Everybody likes me 'cause of one Christmas gift or another!"

Rouge loosened her grip on Sonic's shoulder and gulped.

"Hey, if you don't wanna tell me, that's fine, too. I can leave you alone if that's what you really want."

Sonic blinked. "Actually, since ya really care, I might as well talk."

Rouge took her hand off Sonic's shoulder, and Ol' Blue turned around.

"Rouge…I'm worried about my friend Sal."

"Why, what's the matter?" asked Rouge.

"OK, so I'm surfin' Facebook just to see what the skinny was with my friends, and then I get this post from Sal goin' on about how her family liked these photos of some abusive ex but didn't like any of her photos, and how they're a bunch of pretenders and all that jive."

Rouge gasped. "You saw that one _too_? Terrible, isn't it?"

"That ain't even the part that busted my groove! I tried shootin' her a message sayin' that she didn't deserve this jive and that she could talk to me if she needed to and ya know what she does?"

"What?"

"She completely ignores the message! Jeez, I am so sick of people sometimes!" Sonic threw his hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I care about Sally, too. But you know what?"

Sonic had his head hung. "What?"

"None of this is your fault, Big Blue. I understand your desire to help out, and I think you're one of the sweetest guys on the planet, but people have their own ways of handling stress. Some people take longer than others to de-stress."

"I know, but…"

"But you don't like to see one of your favorite women be sad, right?"

"Right."

Rouge smiled. "Well, I don't like to see one of my favorite men be sad, either, so I'm offering you a hug."

Sonic lifted his head to face Rouge. "No jive?"

"No jive!"

With a flutter in his heart, Sonic gladly accepted the hug that Rouge gave him. Not only did he enjoy the gesture itself, but he also enjoyed how soft she felt. With her cheek pressing against his, he was better able to smell the perfume she had on. To him, it was as relaxing as curling up with a good book on a cold winter night. His mind focused not on the troubles that had been plaguing him as of late, but on the times that his friends had loved and supported him through, whether good or bad. If there was any moment that Sonic didn't want to end, it was this. However, even the best of things couldn't last forever, and Rouge let go of him once she'd had her fill.

"Feeling better, honey?" asked Rouge.

"Right on!" said Sonic. "Thank you so much! You're a real disco mama, ya know that?"

"Awww…you're welcome! Can I do anything else for you…massage, perhaps?"

Sonic stroked his chin. "Well…I was in the middle of watchin' _Motor Squad_, if ya wanna catch that with me."

"Gladly!"

Sonic gave a thumbs up. "Groovy!"

And so, Sonic and Rouge sat down to watch the show. While Sonic would take a little bit of time to get over the Facebook post he read, he could rest easier knowing that things had a way of working out.

* * *

**Criticism is gold. Negativity and nitpicking are pyrite.**


End file.
